Song of Mana
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: A young knight meets a young oracle. The chance meeting sparked a passion for another meeting between the untrained knight and the nomadic oracle


**Song of Mana**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;)

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), fem!Shinichi (because it's strange to have him still a male... I guess) who's named Shinku

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent

A/N: I've just recently fallen in love with this song. Beautiful music. I played the game countless times already and still I like the song. Anyway, hope you enjoy. This is my first fic for this fandom, so please be nice :D very slightly inspired by a tale of Soren in Legend of Legaia

The words in _italic and underline_ are the song lyric, and the words just in _italic_ are past events (flashbacks), and the regular words are present happenings

**En ****Nostalgisk Sång**

_Jag hörde__ en nostalgisk sång någonstans långt borta_

_A young winged knight flew over a meadow, doing his daily patrol around the area near the mountain where his people lived. All young aspiring knights were asked to patrol the vicinity of their mountain, while the knights patroled the areas further down, and sometimes go to war for their kingdom; for although they were a separate race from humans, they still lived in the area of the Karisto Kingdom, and had sworn loyalty to it._

_He sighed in relief when he saw no apparent danger and lowered himself onto a clearing near a clear blue lake. The sight of it always brought back memories, because he had been lost in a forest far away from the Mountain—as his people had dubbed it—and stumbled across a lake similar to this one._

_At that time, scared and helpless, he cried himself to sleep, curling up on a particularly huge rock to try and protect himself from beasts and other animals that crawled the Earth. He was woken up not long after by the sound of someone singing._

_It was a beautiful melody, a touching song. He had never heard of it before, but when he saw who the singer was, he immediately knew what it was, as tales of it had been passed down from generation to generation in his tribe, the Soren tribe._

_The singer was a young girl, probably his age or a year older at most. She had short black hair that reached her shoulder, and clear blue eyes. Her hair whipped around her face as the wind blew, but what caught his attention the most was the strange red marking on her forehead._

_He knew what it was. It was the marking of the Sol tribe, a tribe of non-fighters who could tame even the fiercest beasts with their singing. They were a peaceful tribe, not involved in any wars, and lived in seclusion. They were also a nomadic tribe. He had heard that the color of the marking differed from person to person, although there were some who shared the same color. What the significance of the differing color was, he wasn't sure yet._

_Den rörde djupt __ I mitt hjärta, en ung styrka talade om livets sång_

_The young knight was awed to the point of speechlessness as he watched and listened to the girl sing. Her voice was beautiful, and he wondered if all Sol people had voices like hers._

_The girl stopped singing when she noticed him sitting up on the rock out of the corner of her eyes, and slowly made her way to him. She stood right in front of him, and he took this opportunity to really study the girl's features._

_He had known a lot of pretty girls during his childhood, including his best friend, but no one came even close to this girl. She had big and bright blue eyes, small, full lips, high cheekbones, naturally pinkish cheeks, and defined jawline. The marking, upon closer inspection, looked like a small painting of a fiery phoenix._

"_So you're awake," the girl started, and he noted that it was just as beautiful as her singing voice. "It's dangerous out here. Are you from around here?"_

"_No, actually, I'm lost," the young knight admitted sheepishly. "But thank you anyway. For looking after me."_

_The girl smiled back at him. "No worries. I usually come out here to enjoy myself too, and it's hard to stay here without singing because of the beasts. Now that my tribe is moving again, I know I'm going to miss this place."_

_The knight was disappointed at the thought that the girl would be moving away to who-knows-where right after he had found her, but he managed to not show it to the other. "Oh. Do you know where this is?"_

"_It's the Forest of Ulkan," the girl answered. "Do you know where that is?"_

"_Oh, the Forest of Ulkan," the knight said. "Yes, I do. Thanks again for your help, uh..."_

"_Shinku," the girl offered. "I am named after the color of my marking. Silly, isn't it?"_

"_No," the knight said quickly. "I think it's a nice name. I'm Kaito."_

"_Well, you best be going then, Kaito," Shinku said as she waved slightly at the young knight. "It's sunset soon, and the beasts will come out. You should head back to the Mountain. I'm sure they're all worried about you."_

"_You know about us?" Kaito asked in genuine surprise._

"_You're not the only tribe studying other tribes," Shinku pointed out as she chuckled. "Well, I better be going too. If Fate allows, I'll see you around sometime."_

"_Yeah... see you, Shinku," Kaito said as he watched Shinku walk away from him. Deep down, he had a renewed passion to practice even more, so he could become a full-fledged knight soon. Then, he could go out to look for her, and maybe return the favor she had done for him._

_J__ag skyndar mig för att få vara dig nära, om och om igen, längtar jag efter dig_

"_Alright, we'll call it a day now,"__ a winged knight said as he lowered his lance. "Get enough rest and we'll continue where we left off tomorrow."_

"_Aw, I can still go on for a bit longer," Kaito protested as he held tightly onto his wooden lance. Only knights who had passed the test were given the steel-tipped lance._

_The older knight chuckled as he ruffled Kaito's hair. "My, my, you're certainly eager to become a knight soon. Care to tell what made you so motivated?"_

_Kaito flushed slightly. "I met a Sol girl," he said with a lopsided grin. "I promised myself I'll go looking for her once I'm a knight. I can't wait for that to happen, so... yeah."_

_The older knight burst out laughing this time. "My, my, you are so cute. Just like your father when he was your age."_

"_Really?" Kaito asked, his curiosity piqued._

"_Yeah. He couldn't wait to become a knight so he could travel the world," the older knight said. "Well then, raise up your lance, young knight. I'll help you however I could."_

_Kaito's expression brightened as he raised up his lance. "Thank you," he exclaimed happily._

_Åstider kommer och går__, och jag följer i samma spår_

"_Welcome back, Kaito! How was your practice?" Chikage asked as she helped her son walk towards the couch and flop down face first, groaning in exhaustion. "You pushed yourself again, didn't you?"_

_All she received was a garbled and muffled reply._

"_Well, you know, Makoto told me about that Sol girl," Chikage said mischievously as she grinned, and chuckled as Kaito shot up and fell off the couch. "It's alright, Kaito. I've told your father too. He doesn't mind."_

"_That was supposed to be a secret!" Kaito protested, face flushing brightly. "Humph... I don't even know where she is, or if she already has someone else. After all, it's been years, and I've been stuck here, doing the same thing over and over again."_

"_What is her name?" Chikage asked kindly as she sat beside her son and patted his back consolingly._

"_Shinku," Kaito replied. "She said she's named after the color of her marking."_

_Chikage's eyebrow raised at that. "I see. So she has a red marking, does she?" she commented. "You are very lucky to have come across her, Kaito. Don't let go of her so easily."_

"_Why? What's so special about a red marking?" Kaito asked curiously. "I mean, I've heard that the black marking is the most common and also the lowest class in Sol, but..."_

"_A Sol girl born with a red marking is destined to be the next leader of Sol," Chikage said. "I read it in a scroll back then. They say that a Sol girl with red marking knows a song that only they can sing, named the Spirit Song. It's supposed to help them tell the future and direct the people of Sol accordingly."_

"_I see," Kaito mumbled. "So I can't take her away from her tribe, eh?"_

"_Unless there is someone else her age who has a red marking, I don't think you can," Chikage commented. "Though, don't worry too much. I heard the Sol tribe tries to not rely too much on the oracle."_

"_That's reassuring," Kaito said. "Or I could just become one of them."_

_Chikage laughed. "You're destined for something great, Kaito. You will one day become the captain of the Soren knights. You are just like her."_

"_And that makes it all the more difficult, doesn't it?"_

_Allt jag vill är att sova__, omfamnad i din sång_

_Kaito sighed as he stared at the night sky sadly. Ever since that chance meeting with Shinku, he had longed to be asleep while she was singing again. He tried to replay it in his mind, but never succeeded. Somehow, he just couldn't get the tune right, as if it was something that he would never be able to hear properly if it wasn't sung by Shinku herself._

"_I wonder if it's the song that only the oracle knows," he commented, sighing sadly. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to hear it again. With my luck, I sure hope so."_

"_Kaito?" Chikage asked as she peeked outside. "Come on in. You should be asleep. Isn't tomorrow a big day?"_

"_Yes," Kaito confirmed. "Finally..."_

_Chikage smiled knowingly. "Well, you'll finally be able to pursue your dream."_

"_Yes. I will pass the test tomorrow," Kaito said in determination. "For her, I will."_

_Sa__tt ridande på en vind ekar långt din sång, kastad av vågor, svallar ja mot dig_

Kaito willed his wings to go faster and faster, as fast as he could. They strained with over-exertion, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He couldn't stop. Even when the wind lashed at him like blades, he didn't stop.

Strangely enough, ever since he became a full-fledged knight, he remembered the song Shinku sang clearly. He couldn't sing it, of course, but Chikage had said that it was a song named the Song of Mana. It was a song that the Sol tribe sang for protection and good luck. She had commented that his crazy good lucky might be because of her song as well.

"Wait for me, Shinku," he mumbled softly to himself, eyes narrowing as he focused on the tall cliff far, far away from him. It was visible already, but he knew that it was still a good distance from his position. "Please... don't let me be late."

_Ditt leende jag håller så nära I hjärta__, och jag fortsätter min färd_

_The trial hadn't been easy. He knew why Soren knights were one of the best fighters. The trial to become one was__, simply put, harsher than going into a war. He was defeated by the beast again and again, but he didn't dare stop._

_He was afraid that if he ever stopped, he'd never get the chance to do it again._

_There were times when he was really tempted to give up. However, the memory of Shinku's smile was enough to drive him forward again. He wanted to see it again, even if only once, and he wouldn't give up until he did._

_Once he became a knight, her mother had asked how old Shinku was. Kaito thought it was strange, but answered anyway. It was then that he was in for a big surprise._

"_This is bad," Chikage commented. "You have to find her fast."_

"_Why?"_

"_A Sol girl with red marking will be presented to public when she turns eighteen," Chikage said. "It is to find suitors for her. However, only the one who saves her has the right to court her."_

"_Saves her? From what?"_

"_From her death," Chikage answered grimly. "Apparently, it's a custom that she would throw herself off a high cliff."_

"_What! What if no one could save her!" Kaito asked in panic._

"_Then another leader would be appointed from the second highest rank—those with blue markings."_

"_That is ridiculous!" Kaito shouted in anger. "I'm going now."_

"_Good luck," Chikage said with a small smile. "I believe in you, Kaito. Save her."_

"_I will," Kaito said resolutely, "even if it kills me."_

_Det är ont om tid, jag måste skynda mig_

"There she is," Kaito said to himself when he finally saw the figure of a girl standing on top of a very high cliff, an elderly man standing behind her, watching with sharp eyes.

Shinku turned to face the elder, and nodded, before she leaned back and let herself free fall from the cliff. Kaito watched in frustration as she fell farther and farther down, and many men tried to grab her in vain. Some from the werewolves tribe even tried to jump from the cliff to the one across in hope of catching her on their back and bringing her to safety, but they all missed.

"Darn it!" he cursed loudly as he forced his wings to go faster. There was a burning sensation on his back, but his panic didn't allow him to focus on it too much.

He knew he had little time. Shinku was already halfway down, and it wouldn't be long before she hit the water.

_Ånt__iglen, åntiglen når jag dig_

Shinku closed her eyes, concentrating on the wind rushing beside her, causing her hair to whip wildly about her face. She knew she was nearly at the surface of the water, and she was aware of the countless attempts of saving her. She was even surprised that they all missed, because some were very close.

When she felt a pair of arms catching her, stopping her descent, she only smiled.

"You've come," she commented, still closing her eyes. "How long has it been? Four years?"

"Yeah," Kaito replied as he slowly flew up towards the top of the cliff, letting his wings rest by going very slowly. "I missed you and that song. It's been haunting me."

Shinku chuckled as she opened her eyes and stared at Kaito. "You've grown very well, Kaito," she commented, lifting a hand to touch Kaito's face. "You've become more good-looking than I expected."

Kaito grinned at the compliment. "I never disappoint."

Shinku laughed. "Is that so?"

"Well, I saved you, didn't I?"

"Point taken."

"You've become quite beautiful yourself," Kaito said, although he flushed slightly. "Does this mean I have the right to court you?"

"You've had the privilege ever since we first met, Soren knight."

"Then I will enjoy it to the most, Sol oracle."

**Åntiglen, åntiglen når jag**

Well, that was longer than I thought... and I know that was a crappy ending -_-;;;;

How is it? :D I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please do leave a review. It hurts me to see anyone reading (or even liking) this fic without leaving any comment. I'm a comment-whore, I know, so humor me? :P

If you're curious as to what the lyric actually says, then here's the link to a translation: http:/(slash)www(dot)animelyrics(dot)com/game/legendofmana/songofmana(dot)htm

Note that I didn't use the full lyric of the song :D it's a bit hard to do that


End file.
